The very best
by The corrupt
Summary: what if ash was just a bit smarter than he was.my take on the pokemon world.


I want to be the very best,  
Like no one ever was.  
To catch them is my real test,  
To train them is my cause.

I will travel across the land,  
Searching far and wide.  
Each Pokemon to understand  
The power that's inside

Gotta catch 'em all

It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

You're my best friend,  
In a world we must defend.  
Pokemon

Gotta catch 'em all

A heart so true.  
Our courage will pull us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you.  
Pokemon.

Gotta catch 'em all

Yeah  
[ Lyrics from: lyrics/p/pokemon/pokemon_theme_song_gotta_catch_em_ ]  
Every challenge along the way  
With courage I will face.  
I will battle everyday  
To claim my rightful place.

Come with me the time is right.  
There's no better team.  
Arm and arm well win the fight.  
It's always been our dream.

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all

It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, your my best friend,  
In a world we must defend.

Pokemon!

A heart so true.  
Our courage will pull us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you.

Pokemon!

Gotta catch 'em all  
Gotta catch 'em all

Gotta catch 'em all

Gotta catch 'em all

Gotta catch 'em all

Yeah!

Pokemon!

It's you and me  
I know it's my destiny

Pokemon!

Oh, your my best friend,  
In a world we must defend.

Pokemon!

A heart so true.  
Our courage will pull us through.  
You teach me and I'll teach you.

Chapter One:

-The Indigo Plateau: The Pokemon Stadium-

Thousands of people had shown up for the final match of Kanto's Indigo Conference. They were there to support the two trainers that had worked so hard to get there.

Jason black was a young man with spiky black hair and red eyes. He wore a red t-shirt above black jeans, a dark-red jacket over his shirt. Five shrunken Pokeballs hung on his black belt.

Valerie hawthorn was a young woman with long brown hair and emerald green eyes. She wore a vibrant green tank top over a black skirt. Like her opponent, she had five shrunken Pokeballs hanging over her belt.

These two trainers were not only fighting each other to win Kanto's Pokemon League. They were fighting for the chance to be able to challenge any of Kanto's Elite Four to a Pokemon Battle.

"Hypnosis now Gengar!" Valerie ordered.

"Gen-gar" Valerie's Gengar replied as it put its hands together.

"Get out of the way Nidorino!" Jason ordered.

In an instant, a black circle formed in front of Gengar's arms. The circle then raced, in a straight arc, towards the face of Jason's Nidorino.

"Your warning came to late Jason." Valerie said with a smirk on her face.

"Nidorino is no longer able to battle!" The referee announced. "The round goes to Valerie Mirdoriawa of Viridian City!"

As soon as the referee finished speaking, the two trainers on the field were deafened by the audience's applause.

X

-Pallet Town: The Ketchum Residence-

As the battle between Jason and Valerie played across the screen of his T.V., Ash Ketchum smiled.

Today, the Pokemon Fight channel had held a marathon of Pokemon Battles from the Indigo Conference. He had watched the battles, marveling at the skills of all of the different Pokemon Trainers.

Ash had stayed up, too antsy to sleep, to watch the final battle between Valerie and Jason. He wanted to see if his favorite, Jason, would defeat his fearsome rival, Valerie.

Ash had promised himself that after this Pokemon Battle, he would be going to bed. He would need his sleep if he was going to wake up at 7:30 A.M. to receive his first Pokemon.

After he had gotten his first Pokemon, one of the Kanto Starter Pokemon, he would register as an official Pokemon Trainer. He would then go on his very own journey, training a powerful team of Pokemon that he would catch.

The black-haired boy would then earn the eight Gym badges required for the Pokemon League. Once he did that, he would enter the Indigo Conference.

'I will become the greatest Pokemon Trainer in the world!' Ash thought.

It was at that moment that Ash heard footsteps coming down the hallway. He panicked, knowing it was his mother, and fumbled for the remote to his T.V. He was too late.

"Ash Gota Ketchum!" Delia Ketchum said. "Do you have any idea what time it is? You should have been in bed, asleep, three hours ago!"

"But I was too excited to sleep Mom! And I wanted to see who will win the Indigo Conference!" Ash replied.

Delia's stern face softened, remembering her own pre-journey jitters, before she grabbed the Ash's T.V. remote. She then turned off his T.V. before turning to her son.

"You can find out who wins tomorrow sweetheart. Right now, it's way past your bedtime. You need to get some sleep honey; your big day is tomorrow." Delia said.

Ash then received a warm hug from his mother before they said goodnight to each other. The light-switch was flicked, sending the room into darkness, before Ash crawled under his comforter.

He fell into a deep, restful slumber two minutes after his head hit his pillow.

X

-The Ketchum Residence: Ash Ketchum's bedroom-

"Pid-pid." A bird Pokemon chirped. "Pidgey."

At the sound of the bird Pokémon's chirps, Ash Ketchum woke up. He yawned, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes, before he looked around his room.

He quickly spotted the broken remains of his Voltorb-shaped alarm clock before he panicked. He jumped out of bed, almost tripping on the sheets, before he rushed to his closet.

'How long did I sleep in?' He thought.

After he had gotten dressed, he grabbed his backpack and ran out of his bedroom. He then proceeded to run down the hallway, down the stairs, and out of the house with a speed that shamed any Pokémon's Quick Attack.

It would take him 10 ½ minutes to get to Professor Oak's laboratory. The black-haired boy cursed mentally before willing his legs to move faster.

X

-The Kanto region: Pallet Town-

Ash continued to run towards the Professor's lab, red-faced and panting. He soon spotted his target before he noticed the crowd surrounding the entrance to the lab.

He didn't have to wait that long to find out why the crowd was there. His rival, Gary Oak, had just exited his grandfather's laboratory and was now walking down the stairs to greet the crowd. The crowd cheered at his presence while a nearby band began playing.

"Gary, Gary, Gary!" A team of cheerleaders chanted. "He's our man; if he can't do it, no one can!"

It was at that moment that Ash finally managed to push through the crowd, landing himself directly before his rival. Gary smirked.

"Well, well, well… If it isn't little Ashy-boy come to get his first Pokemon." He taunted.

Ash stiffened, pink tinting his cheeks. He hated that "fond" nickname that Gary had come up with. He forcibly calmed himself down before he dared to speak.

"Which Pokemon did you chose Gary?" He asked.

Gary smirked, removing a Pokeball from his belt, before he spun the Pokeball on his finger. As it spun, the Pokeball began to enlarge.

"If you were here earlier you would know that I chose the last Pokemon." Gary sneered. "By the time you become a Pokemon Trainer, I'll be a Pokemon Master!"

Ash walked forward, his eyes wide in shock, as Gary walked towards the crowd that had gathered for him. He heard the brown-haired boy say something, the crowd cheering, but wasn't really paying attention.

His mind was more focused on what Gary had said to him; had Gary really taken the last Pokemon? He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn't even notice the Professor walking down the stairs.

"Could I help you with something Ash?" Professor Oak asked.

Ash was startled at the "sudden" appearance of the Pokemon Professor. He calmed down his beating heart before he smiled, sheepishly, at Professor oak.

"Yes, Professor, I'm here to get my first Pokemon." Ash said. "So I can become a Pokemon Trainer."

Professor Oak nodded, accepting the information, before he motioned for Ash to follow him. The Professor then led him up the staircase before they entered the Professor's laboratory.

Professor Oak then led Ash down a short hallway before they went down a staircase, arriving in a state-of-the-art laboratory. In the middle of this lab was a metal table that held three Pokeballs.

Each of these Pokeballs had a different sticker on them that proclaimed the type of the Pokemon that was inside of it. There was a fire-sticker for Charmander, a leaf sticker for Bulbasaur and a teardrop symbol for Squirtle.

'Whew.' Ash thought. 'Gary was just messing with my head. There are still some Pokemon left.'

He then approached the metal table, Professor Oak silent behind him, and reached toward Squirtle's Pokeball.

The Pokeball opened but nothing happened; it was empty. Ash then turned to Bulbasaur's Pokeball and found that it too was empty. Charmander's Pokeball was empty as well.

Realizing that there were no Pokemon left, the black-haired boy turned to look at Professor Oak. He stared at the gray-haired man with hurt in his eyes.

"If you had already given out all of the Pokemon, why didn't you just tell me?" He asked, ignoring the sadness in his voice. "If they were empty, why are their Pokeballs still here?

Professor Oak flinched at the hurt in his tone before he sighed. He then took a step forward with an apologetic expression on his face.

"I'm sorry Ash." The Professor said. "Those Pokeballs are the three Pokeballs I used to catch Charmander, Bulbasaur, and Squirtle with. They are used to hold the three "Starters" until a new trainer choses a Pokemon. The Pokemon is then transferred to one of the trainer's new Pokeballs."

Ash nodded at the information, understanding, before the reality of the situation fully impacted him. Gary was right; there were no more Pokemon left. Desperation overtook him and fueled his next actions.

"Professor, there has to be another Pokemon I could use. If I don't start my journey now, I won't be able to catch up with Gary." He said.

A cautious expression appeared on the Professor's face before vanishing two seconds later. He avoided direct eye-contact with Ash.

"Well… I do have one Pokemon-" Professor Oak confessed.

"I'll take it Professor!" Ash said.

"Are you sure? This Pokemon isn't usually given out to new Pokemon Trainers." The Professor asked.

"Yes!" Ash replied.

Professor Oak sighed before he walked out of the main area of his lab. He returned, three minutes later, and placed a red device along with six Pokeballs on the table. He then removed a Pokeball with a lightning-bolt symbol on it from one of his pockets.

The gray-haired man then handed Ash the Pokeball before he took a step backwards. Ash quickly pressed the silver button on the Pokeball, instantly enlarging it, before he released the Pokemon inside of it.

Professor Oak coughed to get Ash's attention before he pointed to the Pokeballs on the metal table.

The Pokemon took form as a cute yellow creature with curious, ebony-colored eyes and a twitching black nose. It had a short, lightning bolt shaped tail with a dark-colored tip, three black stripes on its back, and long ears with black tips.

"Pi-chu?" The Pokemon said.

"This Pokemon is known as Pichu, the Mouse Pokémon." Professor Oak said. "As a species, Pichu are usually shy, loyal, and extremely energetic Pokemon. Their energy makes them hard to handle sometimes."

Ash bent his knees as the Pichu slowly approached him. When it was a foot away, he stuck his hand out and waited for the Pichu to react.

The Pichu proceeded to start sniffing Ash's hand. When it was finished, the Pichu began to say its name as it began to rub its head against Ash's hand.

Ash smiled at the Mouse Pokémon before he picked it up and drew it into his arms. He then began to stroke the Pichu's head, receiving coos in return for his petting technique.

"These are the most basic version of Pokeballs. You can use them to catch Wild Pokemon. Make sure you manage to weaken the Wild Pokemon before you attempt to capture it; it will make it easier to catch them."

The Professor then pointed to the red device that resembled a calculator. He flipped it open to show an assortment of buttons and a black screen.

"This is your Pokedex. It will provide information about each Pokemon that you may encounter on your journey. It will also record any information about any new Pokemon that you might discover… After all, there are still many Pokemon just waiting to be discovered."

X

-The Kanto Region: Pallet Town-

Soon after Professor Oak had finished explaining the tools Ash would need, he registered Ash as a new Pokemon Trainer from Pallet Town.

He then accompanied Ash outside and saw that a small crowd, led by Delia Ketchum, standing at the bottom of the staircase. When they saw Ash, people began to play instruments, cheer, and hold up white banners that read;

Good luck on your journey Ash!

Delia hugged him at the bottom of the staircase, tears pricking the edges of her eyes.

"I'm so proud of you honey! You're finally going to fulfill your dream and start your own Pokemon journey!" She cried.

Delia then noticed his Pichu, sitting next to him, and let him go. Stars seemed to appear in her eyes as she watched Pichu tilt its head cutely.

"Is that your Pokemon Ash?" She asked.

Pichu waged his tail happily. "Pi Pichu!"

"Yeah! That is my Pokemon, Pichu. With him by my side, I will catch all of the Pokemon in the world!" Ash declared.

"Chu!" Pichu said.

"Alright Ash. Just don't forget to call home every once in a while." Delia said. "And remember to change your You-Know-What every day!"

"I will Mom." Ash said.

With that said, the ten year-old gave his mother a goodbye hug. He then thanked all of the people that had come to support him.

Ash and his Pichu then began to walk towards the northern exit of Pallet Town. It was time to finally start their Pokemon journey.

-Southwestern Kanto: Route One-

It had been 4 ½ hours since Ash Ketchum had left his hometown, his Starter Pokemon, Pichu, at his heels. They had just finished cleaning up their lunch when Ash caught sight of a wild Pokemon.

It was a small brown avian Pokémon that is very small. It has rough plumage on its head, with a beak shape similar to that of raptors being short but hooked. Its underside was beige in coloration, with a patterning of two thin stripes.

Its light-pink feet have three talons, and its wings were a pinkish-red with lighter edges. Spearow's back was black in coloration, and it had three brown-colored tail feathers.

This bird Pokemon was currently foraging through the tall grass, not even 30 feet away from Ash and his Pichu. Its back was turned to the Pokemon Trainer.

"It's a Spearow." Ash remarked.

He took out his Pokedex, flipping it open, before he pointed it at the Spearow. The screen flashed before a picture of a Spearow appeared amidst a blue background.

"Spearow: The Tiny Bird Pokemon. Spearow are generally easily angered and very protective of their territory. If disturbed they will ferociously strike back."

Ash quickly took in the information before he put his Pokedex back one of his jacket's pockets. He then turned to look at his Pichu.

Pichu was sitting on the ground, his head titled, as he looked at him with confusion on his face.

"We're going to catch that Pokemon Pichu!" The black-haired boy said.

"Pi!" Pichu yipped excitedly.

Pichu didn't seem to need further instructions as he began running towards the foraging Spearow. The Spearow heard Pichu coming before it dodged, an angry expression appearing on its face.

It began to flap its wings, slowly rising in the air, before its head swiveled to look at Ash.

"Spe-row! Row-spe!" Spearow screeched.

The Spearow then dive-bombed towards Ash, causing him to dodge to avoid injury. The Spearow regained its height in the air before it screeched. It then proceeded to charge towards Pichu.

"Dodge it Pichu!" Ash ordered hurriedly. "Then use your Tackle attack!"

Pichu followed his instructions to the letter. He swiftly dodged the Spearow's attack but didn't allow it to regain height. He struck the bird Pokemon in the stomach with his tackle, temporarily knocking it out of the air.

"Good job Pichu! Now finish it off with another Tackle attack!" Ash ordered.

Pichu yipped before he charged the downed Pokemon once more. The Spearow screeched in defiance, trying to get up, but couldn't dodge the Mouse Pokémon's attack.

Pichu's tackle sent the Spearow's bruised and battered body crashing into a tree. The bird Pokemon was sent into blissful unconsciousness after that.

Ash quickly removed a Pokeball from his belt, enlarging it, before he threw it at the unconscious Pokemon. When the Pokeball struck, it converted the Spearow into red energy before absorbing the red energy. The Pokeball then fell to the ground, shaking, as the will of the wild Pokemon fought against it. It continued to rock, three times a second, for fourteen seconds before it glowed red.

A faint "ding"-like sound was heard as the Pokeball stopped rocking. The will of the unconscious Spearow had lost against the Pokeball.

The ten year-old boy had captured his first Pokemon. He walked over to Spearow's Pokeball, grabbing it off the ground, before he turned to face his Pichu. An enormous grin had spread across his face.

"We did it Pichu!" Ash said. "We caught our first Pokemon!"

"Chu-pi!" Pichu yipped.

X

-Southwestern Kanto: Viridian City-

As Ash walked into Viridian City, four empty Pokeballs on his belt, he was stopped by a blue-haired Police Officer.

"Before you can enter Viridian City, I will need to see proof of your identification. Please hand over your Pokedex for inspection." The Police Officer said.

Ash quickly handed the officer his Pokedex, not wanting any trouble, before he watched the officer flip it open. She then proceeded to press a couple of buttons.

"I am Dexter, a Pokedex programmed by Professor Oak for Ash Ketchum. My main function is to provide Ash with information and/or advice regarding Pokemon and their training. If lost or stolen, I cannot be replaced."

The blue-haired woman sighed before she proceeded to press another few buttons.

"Ash Ketchum received his Starter Pokemon, Pichu, from Professor Oak. He has recently captured a Spearow."

The police officer nodded, handing Ash his Pokedex back, before she rubbed the back of her head sheepishly.

"Sorry about that Ash." She said. "It's just that Viridian City has been experiencing a lot of Team Rocket activity within the last two months. I had to make sure that you weren't stealing that Pichu."

"It's okay Officer… Uh. What is your name?" The black-haired boy asked.

"Oh! Sorry! My name is Sarah Jenny, one of the Officer Jenny that patrols Viridian." The blue-haired woman said.

Ash stayed with Officer Jenny for another minute, asking for directions, before he left. The Officer Jenny returned to her patrol of Viridian City.

X

-Viridian City: 250 feet in the air-

Inside a Meowth-shaped hot air balloon stood three figures. Two of these figures were human while the third was a Pokemon standing on its hind-legs.

Currently, the two humans were staring a wanted poster that held pictures of them. The female crumpled the paper before throwing it over her shoulder.

"A wanted poster… flattering." She said.

"Flattering? This picture makes me look terrible." The male figure said.

"Then you should be happy that this photographer captured the real you." The woman replied.

"Exactly." The male responded.

"We'll show those bumpkins." The woman said.

"The people of Viridian City will be sorry that they ever saw this face." The man said.

"We're all sorry to see your face James! You two need to stay focused! We're here to capture rare and unusual Pokemon! Don't ever forget that! Me-owth!" The cat-like Pokemon said.

"Absolutely!" The woman replied.

"But of course!" James said.

"And just remember." Meowth said. "I'm the top cat around here!"

X

-Viridian City: The Pokemon Center-

As Ash walked into Viridian City's Pokemon Center, he was greeted by a pink-haired nurse behind a desk. A couple of other Pokemon Trainers were talking on the row of Video Phones along the wall.

"Hello!" The nurse greeted. "My name is Nurse Joy. How may I help you young man?"

"Could you heal my Pokemon Nurse Joy?" Ash asked.

"Just hand me your Pokemon honey." Nurse Joy responded. "It won't take more than 15 minutes."

The ten year-old handed over his Pokemon before he thanked Nurse Joy. Nurse Joy waved off his thanks with a smile.

"It's what I do! No need to thank me!" The Pokemon nurse said.

X

-Pallet Town: The Ketchum Residence-

"Ring, Ring, Ring! Phone Call! Phone Call! Ring, Ring, Ring! Phone Call! Phone Call! Ring, Ring-"

Stopping the Video Phone from ringing was Delia Ketchum in a bathroom. She had her hair wrapped in a towel and fuzzy slippers on her feet.

Making sure that the Video Phone was on "Audio Only", Delia answered.

"Hello." She said. "This is the Ketchum Residence. Delia Ketchum speaking."

"Hello Mom." Ash said.

"Ash!" Delia cried as she removed the towel from her hair. She quickly turned on the video feed and came face to face with her son.

"Hi honey! Is everything alright? Where are you?" The brown-haired woman asked.

"I'm at the Pokemon Center in Viridian City." He replied.

"You're already in Viridian City Ash? It took your father four days to get there when he started his journey! He would've been so proud." She said.

"I didn't know that Dad took four days to get here." Ash replied.

"Anyway… He would've been so proud that you already made it to Viridian!" She said.

"You think so?" He asked.

"I know so. Have a good night. I love you son." Delia said.

"I love you to Mom." Ash replied. Delia ended the video chat.

X

-The Pokemon Center: Lobby-

After he had finished his call to his mother, Ash studied the mural on the lobby's computer screen. It showed four ancient Pokemon etched within four differently colored rock surfaces.

'I wonder why that bird Pokemon is so familiar looking. I know I haven't seen it before.' The black-haired boy thought.

"Ring, Ring, Ring! Phone Call! Phone Call! Ring, Ring, Ring! Phone Call! Phone Call! Ring-"

Ash quickly pressed one of the computer's buttons, answering the call, and saw the words "Audio Only" flash across the screen.

"Uh… This is Ash Ketchum. Who is calling?" He asked.

"Here! I'm over here Ash!"

Ash looked around to see that the lower-left drawing of the mural had vanished. In its place was a live video feed that showed Professor Oak's laboratory.

Professor Oak was looking at a screen that had his face on it, seemingly unaware that Ash could only see his backside. A smile appeared on Ash's face.

"Don't you recognize me Ash?" The Professor asked. "We saw each other this morning!"

"No Professor, I didn't recognize the back of your head." The ten year-old replied.

"Huh?" Professor Oak said, turning around. "Oops! Wrong camera! There! I just spoke finished speaking with your mother. She told me that you had made it to the Pokemon Center in Viridian City. Is that true?"

"I wouldn't be talking to you if it wasn't true Professor." Ash said.

"Wouldn't be talking… Oh! I see. I dialed the Pokemon Center in Viridian City and you were able to answer." The Professor said.

"Yeah. 'Cause that's where I am." Ash replied.

"I see…. The other Pokemon Trainers from Pallet Town have also arrived there. I'm certainly surprised that you got there so soon Ash… I had my doubts that you could handle the Pichu I gave you." The gray-haired man said.

"Huh?" The black-haired boy asked.

"When Gary insisted that you wouldn't be able to catch a single new Pokemon by the time you got to Viridian, I bet him a million dollars that he'd be wrong!" Professor Oak said.

"I caught one!" Ash laughed. "A Spearow."

"Yes! I knew I was right in giving you that Pichu!" Professor Oak cheered.

It was then that the Professor's doorbell rang with a "ding". The Professor quickly said goodbye before he rushed to the door.

"That must be my pizza! Coming!" Professor Oak called.

Ash heard the Professor admiring the toppings on his pizza before the call ended. He shivered at some of the ingredients he heard.

_'Who puts anchovies, coconuts, and pineapples on a pizza?'_ He thought

X

-The Pokemon Center: Lobby-

After talking with professor oak a lot of things had crossed his mind like how he should plan his journey, which pokemon he should catch, how he should feed himself and his pokemon etc…

'_What should I do there are so many questions I have_' ash thought with increasing frustration. But before he could contemplate further there was an explosion from the side of pokemon center.

Prepare for trouble!  
Make it double!  
To protect the world from devastation!  
To unite all peoples within our nation!  
To denounce the evils of truth and love!  
To extend our reach to the stars above!  
Jessie!  
James!  
Team Rocket; blast off at the speed of light!  
Surrender now, or prepare to fight!  
Meowth! That's right!

There standing in what was the most ridiculous pose were two people and a cat. The female with obviously jelled red hair wearing a ludicrously reveling, to anyone with eyes, white uniform with giant red R in the front, the male with the most feminine features that ash had seen on any man wearing the obviously male version of the uniform the two were wearing and last but not least was a short cat pokemon with a gold coin on its forehead.

"Surrender all the pokemon of the center before we of team rocket are forced to hurt you" the girl Jessie said.

"We will not give you crooks the pokemon" nurse joy shouted from behind the counter.

"Ah but how can you stop us" the boy/girl James said.

"Chansey use egg bomb" nurse joy suddenly said and the chansey on the side threw a glowing egg that exploded in front of team rocket blasting them out.

"Ash come on help me send the pokemon away and call officer jenny" nurse joy yelled while running to the back room. Ash snapped out of his stupor and followed the nurse into the back room, nurse joy closed the door and started using the computer to send all the pokemon to pewter's pokemon center, ash headed towards the video phone and dialed the emergency number.

"Hello this is viridian city emergency hotline, please state your name and situation" the operator said.

"My names ash I am at the pokemon center we are being attacked by team rocket they want to steel the pokemon please hurry up" ash frantically responded.

"We'll be there shortly sir" the operator responded before closing the line.

Ash put the phone back and moved to help nurse joy when a large explosion occurred and blew the door open, and standing there in another stupid pose was team rocket.

"See there was nothing you could do" Jessie said in a haughty tone.

"Now handover the pokemon and we won't hurt you" James said.

"Hah well your too late, I already sent the pokemon to the other pokemon center's" Nurse Joy responded with triumph.

"Damn it I told you two not to slow down and just attack them nyah" the talking Meowth shouted frustration in its voice.

"No matter we'll just take these twos pokemon" Jessie said while taking out a Pokeball "Ekans go" a long purple snake pokemon with a gold ring of scales on its forehead, James mimicked her and sent out a large floating purple rock with a call of "go Koffing".

A purple snake pokemon with a cream colored under belly and collar, a gold rattle at the end of its tail came out of Jessie's Pokeball with a sharp hiss. A large purple floating rock shaped pokemon with a toxic symbol on its underside, with a stupid grin adorning its face came out of James Pokeball.

'_Uh oh what am I going to do my pokemon are still new, man I really should have started training them'_ ash thought. "Ok Pichu, Spearow lets go it's time to show these losers whose best" ash called with only a little fear creeping into his voice. Pichu was facing the koffing, while Spearow was eyeing the Ekans with a dangerous glint in its eye.

While the pokemon were having a staring contest ash took out his Pokedex and put it in Movedex mode to check the moves of his pokemon, he pointed first at Spearow who was a lot stronger than he showed but lost focus when angered his moves were: Peck, Fury Attack, Pursuit, Aerial Ace, Growl and Leer. Pichu on the other hand had a variety of moves but they weren't strong because he was still both a baby and a rookie his moves were: Thunder shock, Bite, Volt tackle, Magnet rise, Reversal, Thunder punch, Charge, Iron-tail and Charge beam.

Tired of the lack of action Jessie commanded Ekans to attack Spearow with a poison fang attack, but Spearow was faster and avoided it by flying upwards, ash quickly told Spearow to use aerial ace on Ekans and Pichu to jump and use Iron tail on the floating koffing, the aerial ace had done a lot of damage while the iron tail had only dazed the koffing. 'Yeah this isn't so hard' ash thought and with newfound confidence he told Spearow to follow up with a pursuit attack that almost wiped Ekans out, while this happened Pichu had been knocked around by multiple tackles from koffing, so ash ordered a magnet rise so that Pichu would be fast enough to dodge but James retaliated by ordering koffing to use smog to poison Pichu, but Pichu was only mildly poisoned because he dodged most of the smog ash then ordered a thunder punch that hit koffing and blew him away and paralyzed him but it only did minimal damage.

Seeing that they were being smacked around Jessie and James ordered their pokemon to switch opponents. Ekans immediately coiled and launched himself with fangs bared at the floating Pichu, but ash ordered Pichu to try and deflect it with an iron-tail, this technique blocked Ekans poisonous fangs but launched Pichu away from Ekans and into a wall. While this was happening koffing launched himself forward aiming to tackle the airborne Spearow but again Spearow showed his superior speed and dodged, koffing's large momentum caused him to crash and embed himself in a wall, ash ordered Spearow to use aerial ace on the in capitated koffing James tried to order koffing to dodge but Spearow was faster and crashed into the wall this kicked up a small dust cloud, when the dust subsided koffing was unconscious and Spearow was flying towards Ekans with a glint in its eyes.

Jessie seeing that koffing was out tried to even out the teams by taking out Pichu but again Spearow's superior speed and intelligence showed as it flew across the room using aerial ace and intercept Ekans mid jump and pushing it towards its trainer out cold, Jessie and James wanting to cut their losses returned their pokemon and tried to escape but when they reached the entrance they found a squad officer jennies blocking their way with their Growlithe out and ready to strike.

"Stop right there" the lead jenny called to the trio of crooks.

Ash came running out of the hall with Pichu on his shoulder and Spearow flying next to him, seeing the Jennies ash couldn't help but laugh at the trio's misfortune.

X

-The Pokemon Center: outside-

Ash watched as Jessie and James were handcuffed their Pokeballs taken away and led towards the police car. 'Can't believe my first battle went so well but I wonder what happened to that talking Meowth' his musings were cut short when an officer Jennie called him.

He turned around and saw Sarah walking towards him with the Meowth from before in a cage.

"Hey ash nice seeing you again, you did a good job back there catching those crooks" Sarah said with a grin adorning her face.

"Yeah I guess it was really fun" ash answered with a nervous smile. "What are you doing with the Meowth" ash asked.

"Well were going to hold the Ekans and koffing until those two serve their sentence but this Meowth is wild so were going to release it in the wild" Sarah answered calmly.

"What you can't release me into the wild I'll die I'm domesticated not wild" the Meowth yelled with panic.

Sarah dropped the cage because the pokemon had kept silent the entire time, so she wasn't ready ash having already seen the Meowth talk hadn't done anything.

"You can talk" Sarah said with a slight stutter.

After getting over the initial shock of a talking pokemon, Sarah spoke again "I'm sorry Meowth but you are technically wild pokemon and unless you know someone who can become your trainer you'll have to be released into the wild". Hearing those words caused the Meowth to break down and start wailing about how he didn't know anybody who could become his trainer.

Ash watched this and in a moment came up with what he had to do. "Actually Meowth if you want I can be your trainer" ash spoke hesitantly.

Meowth looked up with hope in his eyes and said "really you'd do dat for me after I tried to steal your pokemon"

"Uh sure I mean it's not really your fault that you became a criminal, and I've always wanted a talking pokemon" ash said with a grin adorning his face.

"Thank you, you really saved my life" Meowth spoke with tears glistening in his eyes.

Seeing their agreement Sarah popped the latch on the case and let Meowth out, Meowth immediately jumped out of the cage and after doing a couple of stretches he turned to face ash with determination on his face, seeing this ash took a Pokeball and tossed it at Meowth.


End file.
